Love in Paradise
by me-twilighter
Summary: This is an all human fic. Bella’s fiancé, Jacob, just dumped her. Bella won three tickets to go to Hawaii. Her best friends, Rose and Alice, go with her. What happens when they all find true love? ExB, ExR, JxA
1. Tickets to paradise

A/N: This is an all human fic

**A/N: This is an all human fic. Bella's fiancé, Jacob, just dumped her. Bella won three tickets to go to Hawaii. Her best friends, Rose and Alice, go with her. What happens when they all find true love? ExB, ExR, JxA**

_Bella's POV_

I walked out of the office still staring at the three tickets in my hand. I can't believe I won three tickets to Hawaii! I pulled my cell phone out and dialed my best friend's number.

"Alice?"

"Hey Bella!" Alice's tiny pixie voice replied

"You won't believe what I just won! Three tickets to Hawaii!" I said excitedly

"OH MY GOD, serious?"

"Yep, so if you wanted to…" I started but was cut off by her pixie voice yelling

"I'd love to!"

"Ok, hey I'm right outside your condo." I shut the phone

Alice opened the door and squealed. She grabbed the tickets and examined them.

"Hi to you too!" I laughed

Rosalie smiled at me from behind Alice.

"You're coming too you know!" I said to her

"Thanks Bella!" they both hugged me

I sat on the couch.

"I think it will help you forget about Jacob! He's a jerk you know." Alice said quietly

I shrugged

"There will be guys, hot guys!" Rosalie added

"Don't you already have a boyfriend?" I teased

"Well yeah, but he isn't that good looking!" Rosalie scoffed

"What the hell are you talking about? He's a model!" Alice laughed

We all started laughing.

"So when do we leave?" Alice asked when all of us finally stopped

"Um…Friday, that is in two days. We are staying in a suite at the Marriot on the island of Oahu!"

"We only have two days to pack?" Alice squeaked

We gave her a strange look.

"Yeah…so what?"

"I have to pack now! I'll meet you guys at Bella's place on Friday! See you then!" Alice pushed us out of the condo with her little hands.

"I bet you Alice is going to pack her whole wardrobe!" I said to Rosalie

"Yeah…then she's going to pack you stuff also! She hates you clothes." Rosalie grinned

"Hey!"

_Edward's POV_

I was sitting in the living room of one of my best friends. My fiancé just broke up with me, I wasn't depressed though. Instead I was celebrating it with Jasper and Emmet, my friends.

"Hey Jazz, Eddie, I got three tickets to Oahu!" Emmet said proudly

"Is that some kind of night club?" Jasper asked

"No…it's Hawaii! You know…the Island?"

"Sweet! Now I can really celebrate!" I smiled

"Yeah, and you know what that means…chicks!" Emmet grinned

Jasper grinned back.

"This is going to be awesome! Who knows, maybe you will find true love!" Emmet mocked

"Yeah…who knows?"

**A/N: it will get better! I promise!**


	2. Hawaii Here We Are!

A/N: I know I updated too early but oh well

**A/N: I know I updated too early but oh well! Thanks fro the reviews!**

_Bella's POV_

Friday morning

"Come on Bella! Wake up!" the annoying pixie voice said in my ear

"Ugh…Alice, how the hell did you get in here?" I asked irritated

She laughed, "Silly Bella. You gave each of us an emergency key! I helped you pack!" she added

"You what? I already packed!"

"Well, I "accidently" bought clothes in the wrong size. I also got you a bikini!" she grinned

"Ughh…fine, you win! Can I go back to bed now?" I groaned

"Nope, we got a plane to catch! Now hurry up and change! Me and Rose will be waiting outside." Alice chirped

I jumped into the shower and brushed my teeth. When I went back to my room I saw an outfit lying on the bed. Alice! She put a lime green baby doll with matching shorts. I slipped it on and went outside.

"Come on! We will get breakfast at the airport!" Alice said as she pulled me into her Porsche

"Hey Rose." I mumbled

"Morning Bella!" she smiled. She was wearing a violet strapless top with jeans. She looked stunning.

We got our breakfast and before we knew it we were on the plane.

"Well…say bye to L.A and hello to Hawaii!" Alice exclaimed

I sighed and returned to listening to my iPod.

_Edward's POV_

I watched as the plane landed. Wow…Hawaii was beautiful! I had never seen a place like it. I turned to the snoring Emmet.

"Emmet, wake up! We're here!" I said as I shook him

"Huh..what…oh, WOW!" he wasn't looking at the scenery. He was looking at the woman in front of him. She was beautiful but more of Emmet's type. She caught his eye and grinned.

The other girls got up. Jasper's eyes went straight to the second one, mine to the last. She had long brown hair that went past her neck. Her hazel eyes were incredible. She caught me staring and blushed. I grinned. She looked so beautiful. We got up and the line started to move. When we got out of the plane Emmet started talking to the blonde.

"Are you single?" he asked her

Jasper hit him.

"Hey! Sorry!"

The blonde laughed. "Maybe…I'm Rose. This is Alice." She said pointing to the spiky haired girl. "And that's Bella." She gestured to the Brunette

"I'm Emmet. This is Jasper, and Edward!" I smiled at Bella dazzling her

"So, where are you ladies staying?" Emmet asked casually

"At the Marriot!" My heart stopped

"Really, so are we! Maybe we can meet up for dinner?" Emmet asked raising an eyebrow

"That would be great!" Alice chirped

"Meet you in the lobby then at eight?"

"Sounds good! See you then!"

"Wow!" Jasper said as soon as they were out of site

"I know!" me and Emmet agreed

I was in love with Bella yet I didn't even know her!

_Bella's POV_

"Oh my god, they were gorgeous!" Alice squealed

"Yes, they were!" Rose nodded

"The bronze haired one was cute." I said quietly

They laughed

"Bella, it's sort of obvious! You like him!" Rose teased

"Do not! I just met him! I didn't even talk to him." I blushed

"Sure…anyways, I'm going to check in! I won't be long!" Alice went up to the counter and dazzled the guy.

Within a few minutes she was back.

"Ok girls! Let's go get ready!"

We went to our suite.

"Holy mother of…" Rose started

The suite was huge! There were three bedrooms and a small sitting room. Each of us had a bathroom. It was amazing!

"No time to drool over the room! Shower and get ready!" Alice clapped her hands

I sighed. I showered and found clothes on the bed.

"Alice! I can't pull this off!" I shoved the dress into her face.

"Yes you can! Please wear it!" she begged

"No! I'm wearing my shorts and top! I'll wear what you want me to wear tomorrow!"

Before she could argue I went to my room and put on my Capri's and tank top. It was vacation. I wasn't going to be all fancy.

"Hey, I'm going to be down at the bar. It's by the pool! Meet me there." I called out before I shut the door.

I went into the elevator. It stopped at a level. I groaned. Then the door opened and Edward was standing there.

"Hey!" he smiled a crooked smile

"Hi." I said nervously

"You're early." He said with a sexy velvet voice

"Yeah, not much for dressing up."

He chuckled

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked just as nervous as I was

"Sure." I smiled

We went to the bar outside and talked. He asked me about my job and where I lived. He lived in L.A also. We talked for a while.

"Wow! The first woman I met who hates shopping!" he smiled

I laughed

Just then Alice and Jasper came out hand in hand.

"Where have…oh, don't mind me! Continue on!" she grinned as she and Jasper walked away

I turned back to Edward

"So what brings you here to Hawaii?" He asked

"Um…well, my fiancé broke up with me and I won these tickets to come here so we came here to celebrate!" I smiled at the last part

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be! So how about you?"

"Same thing except Emmet won the tickets." He grinned

He held my hand. I grinned

**A/N: thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
